Problem: If $x \bigtriangleup y = xy+4x-y$, find $6 \bigtriangleup 6$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = 6$ and $y = 6$ to get $(6)(6)+(4)(6)-6$ Simplify the expression to get $54$.